


An Intervention of Sorts

by Kris



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS decides that the Doctor needs a little more adventure in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intervention of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Ash/Jack Vale

"Just you and me again," the Doctor murmurs, touching the console lightly. The TARDIS pulses a little brighter in response. To tell the truth, and he's never been quite fond of the truth, this time leaving his companion behind hurts more than ever. At least with the others he had the knowledge that they remembered him, they knew him and loved him and were still there for him. Now he has the knowledge that if Donna remembers even a smidgen of her time with him that she'll die, the human body too frail for all that Time Lord knowledge. It leaves him upset and angry with himself, and angry at her for meddling, but that doesn't help.

"So," a Welsh accent says dryly. "She's bigger on the inside, is she? I was wondering what was so wonderful about a telephone box." The Doctor jumps and turns. There's a young man in a clean pressed suit leaning against the door with a raised brow.

"What?!" The Doctor says in shock. And then again, "what?!" because it seems like the thing to do. The man smiles and comes towards him, hand extended.

"Ianto Jones, Torchwood Three." The Doctor shakes his hand as a matter of habit.

"What?!" He asks again. Ianto heaves a sigh.

"Jack certainly didn't say you were this difficult, or are you being purposely dense?"

***

"I'm confused," Gwen says and stares Jack down from across the boardroom table. Mickey is sitting on the left and Martha on the right. "No, wait, I'm not confused, I was confused when I was giving birth to a bloody alien. I'm angry. Right now I'm very, very angry."

"About what?" Jack asks, his American accent harsh. He sounds like he hasn't slept in days and she knows he probably hasn't.

"About why the bloody hell you would go ahead and send Ianto to the bloody Doctor when we're not even done mourning Tosh or Owen. And especially when we've got two new members to deal with."

"Oi!" Mickey says. "Watch yourself there girlie, who're you calling new?" Martha puts a hand on Gwen's arm and from the look on his face, Jack is worried she's going to bite it off. Instead she just keeps glaring at him.

"Okay, fine, but the Doctor was lonely and I was worried about him, okay? We don't really get along at the best of times Gwen, he says I'm 'wrong' and the TARDIS doesn't like to have me around. Ianto was tired and needed a break; it seemed like the perfect solution at the time."

"'Ello, 'ello, looks like I’m late to the party." Gwen whirls around, glares at John Hart and whirls right back around to stare incredulously at Jack. Jack winces.

"Okay, in hindsight, this probably wasn't the best way to tell you but Torchwood One wants us to keep an eye on him." Gwen shrieks in frustration, spins around on her heel and storms out of the boardroom.

"Hormones, yeah?" Martha asks brightly. "Pregnancy can be like that."

***

"So we're clear?" the Doctor asks for the third time. Ianto rolls his eyes and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Absolutely crystal. Ianto doesn't touch anything, the Doctor takes the TARDIS back to earth to drop Ianto off," the young man parrots. The Doctor refuses to wince although to be fair he has been rather condescending since he gathered his wits. He moves on to the console and starts entering in the location and all but when he pulls the handle the TARDIS refuses to go anywhere.

"Hmm, that's odd," the Doctor murmurs.

"What's odd?" The Doctor doesn't shout like a little girl at the voice that comes right over his ear, but it’s a close thing.

"Do you mind?" he asks and Ianto shrugs, body so close to the Doctor's that he can feel the heat radiating from the human.

"Not really," Ianto has an absolutely brilliant grin. Right then, the Doctor decides, take them as they come.

"Good," he says and turns a dial at random, true to form and just as he thought, the TARDIS accepts the coordinates and they're off. If he gets a little satisfaction after seeing Ianto all mussed up from catching himself as the TARDIS tosses, he blames it on schadenfreude and not the fact that he looks adorable all mussed.

***

"So the Tea Boy, hmm?" John says, twirling the handcuffs that had previously secured him to the desk around one finger. Jack stares at him from across the room and tries desperately not to think about what he could be doing with those handcuffs. He had told Gwen they wouldn't hold the other Time Agent for long. Years in a time bubble teach you things about a person. Like the sounds he makes when he's being tied…dammit. John smirks at him like he knows exactly what he's thinking.

"Ianto," Jack says. Ianto, he repeats firmly in his head. Somewhere out there, Ianto is cheating on him with the Doctor with his blessing. Does it still count as cheating if it's with your blessing? Does it still count as cheating if you've given one person your blessing but haven't received it in return? Jack figures that no matter what the logic of it is, John Hart counts as cheating, end of story.

"Yeah, 's what I said," John says. Jack bites his lip and does his very, very best not to think about biting John's instead.

***

"'Let's go to the plains of Eradu,' you said. 'The most fun you've ever had,’ you said. You're a bloody liar Doctor," Ianto says. He sloshes through the muck behind the Doctor who looks over his shoulder in apology. The armed escort behind Ianto grunts and shoves the Doctor's head forward again.

"Do not speak," it barks. Ianto can't tell if it's a man or a woman speaking and then the one behind Ianto shoves him and Ianto stumbles forward.

"Really," Ianto says and rightens himself before he can fall into the dirt. "You have me at gun point, you don't need to be so violent, I promise that I'm not going to run away in the middle of a bloody bog." The guard moves towards him and Ianto holds his bound hands up in supplication. "I know, I know 'do not speak'," the guard grunts and then moving is suddenly easier, which may have to do with the fact that they're walking up a ramp and not through knee thick mud anymore.

"Oh, this is just brilliant!" the Doctor says in front of him, Ianto dislikes that he really seems to mean it. Then he sees the room they're ushered into and he can't help but agree. The room is done up in gold and blue tones and jewels sparkle everywhere Ianto looks. There's a throne at one end of the hall and a very bored looking, incredibly beautiful young woman is sitting on it. The Doctor nudges Ianto in his already bruised ribs. "Don't say anything, let me do the talking," he hisses. Ianto bites his tongue and doesn't point out that this is how they had arrived in their current situation to begin with.

"Grand Priestess of the Eradu!" the Doctor says, laying the worship on thickly. "We are honoured to be in your presence! Your light fills us with grace and we are bereft without you near." Ianto barely suppresses a snort, almost swallowing his tongue in the process. The disinterested priestess sits up in interest and watches them.

"Why have you come to see me?" she asks. She leans forward and there's an impressive bit of cleavage on display that Ianto doesn't look at.

"We've come to sit in you presence, Grand Priestess, and also to ask your blessing on us." Her face lights up and she claps her hands.

"You seek my blessing? So you shall have it." The Doctor wraps his arm around Ianto's waist and pulls him in closer. The guards are looking a little abashed and have let Ianto go. The priestess bounds over to them happily, her blue and gold skirt swirling around her feet as she moves.

***

"So you see, this isn't really cheating, because technically I don't want it so…" John slips the gag over Jack's lips and pulls tight. If he's planned this right he has about twenty five minutes before the others come back down the stairs and his wrist device is locked in Jack's vault under the desk with a model T1597 Titanium Silver locking device that will take him at least twenty minutes to crack which leaves him with five more minutes to get back to having a little fun before he has to take off.

Jack lets out an annoyed sound when John gets off of him and moves to the desk. He's naked from the waist up and only wearing black boxers from the waist down.

"You know," he says conversationally as he works to pick the lock on the safe without having the laser net shoot out and take off his hand. "You really should learn to plan better than this Jack. Back when we were off gallivanting together, you would never have let yourself be had like this."

Jack lets out a muffled shout and tugs on his wrists which are secured, well, securely, to the wall by way of his own handcuffs. John just grins and keeps working on the safe. Eighteen minutes.

***

"Right then, what the bloody hell was that back there?" The Doctor grins at Ianto's petulant tone, to be quite honest the lad is starting to grow on him. Well, no. Well, yeah, yeah, he's definitely growing on him.

"Technically? The Grand Priestess of Eradu, the most widely known and respected priestess in the known universes has just blessed our union." He grimaces as he unlocks the door. They're going to track mud all through the TARDIS, and she always acts up when he's tracked mud through her control room. Ianto surprises him by stripping off to his pants right in the entrance and leaving his muddied clothes in a neat pile by the door. Quite the sight, all pale skin mixed with muddied face, hair and arms.

"So you're saying we just got married?" Ianto asks incredulously. The Doctor grins again and starts stripping down to his pants too. Funny how he'd never thought of not tracking mud through the control room like this.

"Brilliant isn't it?" the doctor asks. Ianto rolls his eyes.

"I feel cheated," Ianto complains. "There wasn't any cake." The Doctor can't help but laugh and the lights in the control room pulse a little brighter when he does.

"Come on then," he says and offers his muddied arm to Ianto's muddied arm. "I'll show you to one of the bathrooms."

***

"Jack!" Gwen's voice comes out, shocked, from the door. Jack looks at her with a resigned expression. He's still gagged, he's still handcuffed to the wall and John Hart has just disappeared. Stupid jackass. Gwen rushes over to untie him.

"Hey there, how's it going?" he asks brightly.

"Tell me you did not just get tied up nearly naked by John Hart so that he could break into your safe and steal his wrist device and time travel away from here," she orders. Jack's grin widens.

"I didn't just get tied up nearly naked by John Hart so that he could break into the safe and steal his wrist device and time travel away from here," he parrots. "I got tied up at least three hours ago." She shrieks and hits him and shoves the gag back into place and storms away which, in hindsight, was probably a bad move on his part when she leaves him still gagged and chained to the wall.

***

"The door's locked itself," the Doctor says in confusion. Ianto smirks, sheds his boxers and steps into the shower already spraying hot water down.

"So I see,” he says.

"It's not supposed to do that without a reason,” the Doctor says. Ianto's smirk turns smug.

"Maybe there is a reason," he says. He reaches out and snags the Doctor by the front of his white boxers with little red hearts all over them and yanks the Time Lord into the shower with him.

"A good reason?" the Doctor asks, head tilted to the side. Ianto leans forward until their lips are almost touching.

"A very good, very compelling reason," Ianto agrees and surges forward that last inch to capture the Doctor's lips with his own.

/end

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a christmas exchange story 2008


End file.
